In cooperation with Dr. Michael Hammer at the University of Arizona we are sorting Chimpanzee Y chromosomes for construction of a Y specific library. Several cell lines have been evaluated for suitability based on karyotype information from the Kidd Laboratory at Yale University, the origin of the cell lines. Since a cosmid library will be constructed, we plan to use our new chromosome sorter/selector to obtain the amount of material required.